Rainy Day
by rosegirl220
Summary: Based off the prompt: Imagine person A of your OTP standing out in the rain crying, and person B walks up to them and asks them what's wrong and holds their umbrella over A's head.


_W-Why did this happen?! Gah! D-Did I do something wrong?!_

This was the only thing that was going through South Park's one and only coffee obsessed blonde, Tweek Tweak. The shaky seventeen year-old sat on the curb just outside his family's coffee shop (which had been closed for the day for several hours), and tears that were falling from his cheeks were beginning to mix with the pouring rain that was pounding down on his skinny frame.

Usually the blonde wouldn't even consider being out in a storm like this, but...he just couldn't face being around other right now.

"I-I just don't understand…" Tweek begins speaking to no one imparticular. "C-Craig keeps telling me he loves me, but….t-then he goes and….a-and does something like _this_. D-Did I…..did I maybe deserve this?"

The twitching teen clings to the slight hope that maybe an answer would magically come out of no where, but, not much to his surprise, there was none. The blonde then gives a deep sigh before bringing his knees to his chest, and sitting quietly as the rain continued to drench him and the surrounding area.

It was then when all was silent that, out of no where, the rain around Tweek suddenly seemed to stop. Just as the blonde began realizing this, someone that had walked up behind him speaks up.

"Tweek?"

The familiar French-accented voice makes Tweek jump slightly in surprise, and quickly turns his head towards the voice to find a familiar face looking down on him while holding the umbrella in his hand high enough to shield both of them from the rain.

"Oh, Christophe...it's you." The blonde says with a slight sniffle. He then forces a small smile onto his face before asking, "When did you get back in town?"

The French teen seems to stare at Tweek for a few minutes before answering, "Juzt a few hourz ago with my mozer. But zee better question 'eez, why are you out 'ere in zee rain? And…are zose bruises on your arm?"

The coffee-obsessed adolescent then realizes that his short-sleeved shirt left his pale arms exposed, and quickly crosses his thin limbs in vain attempt to hide the several large blotches of purple that riddled his skin from the male in front of him.

"...I-I don't k-know what you're talking a-about." Tweek lied.

Christophe shakes his head almost as if he was disappointed and says, "Eet 'eez not good to lie, Tweek. Now tell me zee truth."

The blonde just looked to the ground, and stays silent.

"...C-Craig did this." Tweek finally admits after a long silence. "Y-You see, h-he hadn't been returning my phone calls or text this morning, a-and I just asked what had happened when he got home. I-I guess he thought I was accusing him of cheating, because h-he just started getting really defensive and loud, and..." The blonde then lets words trail off; subconsciously bringing his folder arms closer to his chest.

Christophe got the gist, and a look of utter disgust comes onto his face.

"Zat monztar." Christophe hissed through clenched teeth. "I alwayz knew Tucker was a zelfeez pig, but zees eez a new low even for 'eem." The French extremist then took a short pause before asking, "How many timez aaz ee done zees to you?"

Tweek bit his lip lightly before saying unconvincingly, "...n-none..this is the first time he's ever done it..."

"Zo he aaz done zees before." Christophe deduces; quickly putting together that Tweek had been lying. He then carefully sits besides Tweek before putting a hand on the blondes shoulder with his free hand. "Tweek, you need to be honest weeth me. How many timez aaz 'ee beat you?"

Tweek felt tears well in his eyes, and closes them tight just to keep them from falling.

"...I-I don't want to talk about it." Tweek whispers out.

The French teen nods in understanding, knowing that now wasnt a good time to get answers from Tweek, and sits beside the nearly crying blonde in silence. It wasn't until a few minutes after the caffien-dependent teen regained his composure that either of them spoke.

"You know Tweek...Craig doez not dezerve you." Christophe says in a very factual matter.

"H-Huh?" Tweek asks in genuine surprise.

"You 'eard me." Christophe replies. "You are zoo good for 'eem. _Vous méritez un homme, pas un garçon__1__._" The blonde blushes darkly, having learned French his Freshman through Junior year of High School, and shakes his head.

"I know you mean well, Christophe, but...I-I can't just break up with him." Tweek argues. "W-We've been together since the summer before Freshman year. I-I don't wanna...you know...h-hurt his feelings..."

Christophe considers this before saying, "Zen why don't you juzt tell eem you found zomeone new. Zomeone better, _oui_? Zomeone...like me."

The blonde gasps at this, and a light blush envelopes his cheeks.

Sure, he had always found Christophe to be attractive in a unobtainable bad-boy kind of way, but...he never imagined the French teen would return his feelings.

"C-Chris...I-I'm flattered, b-but...w-what about Gregory?" Tweek stutters out. "L-Last time I saw you, y-you two were still d-dating."

"Gregory eez no longer in zee picture." Christophe explains with a slight scoff at the memory of his ex-boyfriend. "I caught 'eem cheating on me weeth some blonde lazt month, and broke up weeth eem on zee spot. 'Aven't zeen 'eez face ever seence."

"Oh...Chris, I-I'm so sorry." Tweek apologizes sincerely.

"Do nut peety me, Tweek." Christophe says before getting a sly smile. "Alzough….eef you want zo make me feel better...juzt zay yes."

"C-Christophe….I-I-"

"Sh." Christophe cuts off Tweek. He then leans in before saying in a husky tone, "Ztop fighting eet, _ma fleur souple__2_. You and I were deztined zo be like. Zo be...zogezar. _N'avez-vous pas d'accord__3_?"

Tweek felt a shiver go up his spine at these words and finds himself answering, "..._Je fais__4__._"

The French teen couldn't help but smirk in victory at the others answers, and closes the gap between them. The blonde allows to flutter shut when their lips made contact, and eagerly kisses Christophe back. The French assassin then wraps his arm around Tweek's side to deepen the kiss, and can't help but let out a small chuckle at the others small squeak of surprise.

Rain continued to pour down all around the two males, but right now that didn't matter. All either of cared about at the moment was each other.

* * *

Translations

1 - You deserve a man, not a boy

2 - My supple flour

3 - Don't you agree?

4 - I agree.


End file.
